In order to achieve processing automation of packages, it is desirable to be able to scan coded symbologies of a package where the package is being transported along a surface, such as a conveyor surface. The need for efficiency in handling a large volume of packages has become more apparent with increases in interstate shipping due to Internet commerce.
Prior known optical scanning systems utilize an optical sensor to detect the coded symbologies located on the package. In general, prior art systems adjust the position of the lens system relative to the image sensor to focus the image of the coded symbology on the image sensor. Even if the scanning system locates a coded symbology on a package, if the package is skewed with respect to the scanning system, the image sensor may be unable to focus on the entire coded symbology. This can result in higher costs for processing.
It is desirable to provide a fast, accurate and cost efficient system to automatically focus on coded symbologies of a package traveling on a conveyor.